


[Fandom stats] OT3+ tag usage on AO3

by toastystats (destinationtoast)



Series: Fandom Stats [30]
Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Meta, Nonfiction, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinationtoast/pseuds/toastystats
Summary: Which OTx tags get used the most on AO3, and by which fandoms? (as of 2014)





	[Fandom stats] OT3+ tag usage on AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted to Tumblr](http://destinationtoast.tumblr.com/post/99449100594/while-looking-something-up-on-ao3-for-todays).

While looking something up on AO3 for today's [omegaverse stats](http://destinationtoast.tumblr.com/post/99424121089/omegaverse-in-the-sherlock-fandom) post, I came across an "OT7" tag, and I wondered about the popularity of different numbers in the "One True X" or "OTX" tag format.  So I did some quick stats.

The OTP tag on AO3 is used on only half as many fanworks as the OT3 tag. But OT4 and OT5 are also popular, and OT6 and OT7 get more use than I would have expected.  There are a few uses each of OT8, OT9, and OT12.  And then, so far as I know, it stops.  (Do you know of any higher OTXs?)

Here are the fandoms that are most responsible for each of the tags (excluding the umbrella MCU fandom and only counting the subfandoms):

  * OTP - One Direction
  * OT3 - Sherlock
  * OT4 - Stargate Atlantis
  * OT5 - One Direction
  * OT6 - Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
  * OT7 - Avengers
  * OT8 - Avengers
  * OT9 - Avengers
  * OT12 - EXO (band)



Ah, Avengers fandom.  Home of the awesome tag "[Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Everyone%20Is%20Poly%20Because%20Avengers/works)". I love you. :)


End file.
